


Le minou (The Pussycat)

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fembastian, Lingerie, Other, Trans Female Character, You Reap What You Sow AU, bisexual Grelle, female pronouns for Sebastian, genderfluid Sebastian, i make no apologies, romance after hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: When Grelle is tired after a long day at work, a beautiful demon in lingerie might be just what she needs to lift her spirits.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 23





	Le minou (The Pussycat)

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Sebastian as genderfluid and wrote the demon as female in this particular fic. The work is set in my You Reap What You Sow Sebagrelle AU, a few days after the events in A Perfect Sebastian.

Grelle was used to the hectic pace in collections, but today had been _deathly_ exhausting. She’d had to reap her way through an obscenely long list of souls with no backup from Ronnie, who had called in sick that morning. Her supervisors had no bloody right running a lady ragged like this. Ronnie hadn’t come down with the flu on purpose, of course, but damn if his timing wasn’t awful! Thank the gods she was finally done and had a certain demon waiting for her.

Flinging open the door of their apartment with a sign of relief, Grelle left her death scythe by the coat rack and sashayed down the hall, anticipation lending new vigor to her steps.

“Wherefore art thou, _ma tigresse_?”

“In the parlor, Miss Sutcliff, dreaming of my blood-red lady.” Grelle’s eyes glittered at the sound of that mellifluous voice, a familiar song transposed to a higher key. Her hands flew to her mouth when she saw Sebastian reposing on the sofa with the regal languor of a princess. Since Sebastian had been female for the past week, the demon’s current form was a petite woman rather than the towering Phantomhive butler Grelle had met while serving under An. A woman who happened to be quite scantily clad at the moment. Besides a diaphanous crimson shawl thrown over her shoulders, she wore nothing but black lingerie, a lacy afterthought of a garment that barely reached the tops of her thighs and shamelessly flaunted those pert breasts to full advantage. The color rose to Grelle’s cheeks.

“Are you trying to kill me, darling Sebas?” she whispered huskily, easing down beside the demon and cupping her face in her hands. “Because you look so tempting that I am about to _burst_.”

“Well, I assumed you could use a little pick-me-up after work, _rufina_ , and you do seem to find it _stimulating_ when I dress this way. If I couldn’t do that much, what kind of lover would I be?” Sebastian smirked, raising an eyebrow.

She kissed Grelle with her luscious mouth so like a rose in full bloom, and the reaper drank Sebastian’s sweet poison til it intoxicated her. When they parted, the demon’s face was red-hot, and she shook beneath Grelle’s touch. “Why so bashful, _ma moitié_?” Grelle teased, giggling as Sebastian turned even redder. When Sebastian was in this shape, Grelle was a bit taller than her. The reaper had been quick to notice that that _did things_ to the demon, especially when Grelle was in such close proximity. She brushed her thumb against Sebastian’s lips. The demon growled softly before biting into Grelle’s leather glove and pulling it off. She kissed Grelle’s hand in rapture, her tongue rasping against the reaper’s skin.

“That heavenly fire that flares in your body…I could eat it…”

“Still a wild, untamed beast,” Grelle laughed. Pulling off her other glove with her own teeth, she buried her fingers in Sebastian’s hair. “But I know how to make you purr, _chéri_.” While stroking Sebastian’s hair, she gently tugged her right hand free of the demon’s grasp and let it settle between her lover’s thighs. Sebastian whimpered, but Grelle just smiled wickedly, her fingers teasing and caressing the sensitive skin.

“I-I forgot to ask, but how was your day, my love?” Sebastian murmured. Her hopelessly besotted expression made Grelle delirious with pleasure, and she kissed her demon’s flustered little face until it was covered with lipstick.

“Shite,” she finally replied, breathing heavily, “but this is making it muuuuch better, my kitty cat.” Sebastian’s lashes fluttered at the pet name, and she purred faintly as Grelle’s hand moved under her lingerie.

“Ah…so soft. You remade yourself in white satin, darling.” Becoming acquainted with Sebastian’s new body was as thrilling as learning the steps to a dance, and Grelle had always been an excellent dancer.

“Would you rather I have been _red_?” Sebastian’s pupils turned to slits, the iris blazing scarlet. _Goodness, Bassy, you’re loving every minute of this_ , Grelle thought gleefully. _Your beautiful eyes can’t lie to me._

“Oh, honey, you _will_ be red by the time I’m through with you, dyed in passion.” Grelle pulled the lingerie over her head and threw it aside, the red shawl sliding away in a silken murmur. Sebastian was an infernal being, but gods would covet the perfection of ebony and ivory that lay beneath Grelle.

“To bed, my sweetling?”

“Here!” Sebastian begged, frantically working to undo Grelle’s blouse. “Take me on the floor, if you must…need you _now_ …”

“Demons are such greedy things,” Grelle tittered, though the unadulterated want in her lover’s voice made her burn.

Sebastian locked her legs around Grelle’s waist as the reaper lifted her off the sofa and lowered her to the lush fur carpet. After impatiently removing her own blouse, Grelle kissed her deeply and pinned her wrists against the floor. “My little puss, my dear little puss,” she moaned.

Sebastian undulated beneath her. “If I’m the pussycat, does that mean you’ll play the randy tom, Miss Sutcliff?”

“Do you want me to?” Grelle murmured, nuzzling the tender skin between Sebastian’s breasts.

“I will be…exceedingly cross with you…if you don’t.”

Grelle worshipped the demon with her vicious teeth and red, red mouth.

“ _Mon coeur, mon p’tit minou_.”


End file.
